


The Asset and Extremis

by Towaneko



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Mind Manipulation, Terrorism, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaneko/pseuds/Towaneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An expansion on a prompt I filled on tumblr. Takes place after Avengers but before CA: Winter Soldier & Iron Man 3.</p><p>The Winter Soldier's arm is giving him trouble and Hydra doesn't know how to fix it. The one who does: Tony Stark. </p><p>However they know Tony won't work for them willingly. That's where Extremis comes in. </p><p>Now the Soldier has a partner and Hydra is assigning them their biggest mission yet. Take down Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Asset and Extremis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



> Original Prompt [here](http://towaneko.tumblr.com/post/136291868282/okay-so-heres-another-winteriron-bucky-was-send)
> 
> Be warned reading that prompt will give you a few plot spoilers so read at your own risk.

“Report.”

“Damage to the left arm; Damage level: 8. Damage levels will interfere with the next mission.” 

The Asset was laid out on a metal table. Leather straps crisscrossed over his naked torso and five metal bands over his left arm kept him in place . Two scientists were standing at his left shoulder examining where skin met metal. The skin against the port was completely inflamed. Under the bright lights it was clear there was some kind of infection as the skin was a bright shiny red. 

A door slid open from behind the Asset before one of his handlers entered the room. “What’s the status?”

“It seems that the body is rejecting the new metal we used to upgrade the arm. Because of that the metal has separated from the skin. It’s a miniscule amount but it was enough to let in infection.”

One of the scientists poked at the skin with his pen. The Asset felt a sharp sting of what he thought was pain. However he quickly dismissed the thought. The Asset was not programmed to feel any pain. 

“The serum is supposed to prevent any kinds of sickness or infection. Why is this happening now?” 

One of the scientist just shrugged before pulling over the table setup with multiple syringes. The other just flipped through their clipboard before jotting down some notes. 

“Our serum is not nearly as complete as we would like to believe.” He continued adding notes to his clipboard. “Plus the serum only enhances the body, the body is rejecting the arm. The reason the infection is still there is because the arm is still there. Hence the only way to get rid of the infection is to get rid of the arm.” 

The Asset didn’t even blink when the injections began. After all they were to repair the damage so the Asset could once again be fully functional. 

“We are not removing the arm.”

“Never said we were. We are injecting a numbing agent into the skin around the arm. It should be enough for him to go on a retrieval mission.”

“A retrieval mission for what?! We need the Winter Soldier to be in peak condition. HYDRA has plans that we can’t implement without him.” 

The Asset watched as he was slowly released from the table. No longer could he feel his left arm, flexing a fist he realized he could still control it. 

“And if we don’t fix the problem with the arm then the plans will also fail. We are sending the Soldier to retrieve the one person that can solve our problem. He has experience with adding metal parts to a human.”

“Who are we talking about here?”

“What is my mission?” The scientist and his handler turned to him. The Asset needed his mission. 

The smile that spread across the scientists face would have been eerie if it was directed at anyone else. “Capture and Return to Base, Anthony Stark.” 

“Stark?! He’ll never help us! What are you thinking?!” 

The scientist reached into his pocket and pulled out a glowing red vial. “Don’t worry about that. We just need to get Stark here.” 

The Asset didn’t bother to pay attention to the rest of the conversation. He had his mission.


End file.
